my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giovanni Elio
Giovanni Elio is a second year student who just recently transferred from Italy hoping to help keep an eye on his younger brother, Leonardo Elio who transferred to Shiketsu High earlier in the year. He comes from a wealthy family who runs the Elio Corporation, one of the leading Medical and Hero Support companies in Europe. He hopes to bridge the gap that sits between his younger brother and his father by being both a hero and the head of the family buisness. He has tremendous pride in his last name and is not afraid to use it since he knows it can open many doors. Gio is as powerful in the classroom as he is in practical hero work. A prodigy in both his intellect and quirk technique he easily embodies everything his family in supposed to represent. Calm and stoic are the words commonly used to describe him as he rarely shows a smile to anyone that isn't already his friend. He dreams of being a great hero one 'that can create a safer world for children' with both his heroic and family assets. A goal born from all the painful lost he went through as a kid. Appearance Giovanni is a young man of average height with spiky blond hair and sharp orange eyes (though he wears blue contacts to hide his orange eyes). He prefers to stay dressed in high-end tailored suits he had made back in Naples, even his school uniform was tailored for him. His face is pleasing to the eyes, has a strong and firm build, and the lack of any appearance of crudeness. Most girls from his schools can't help but swoon over him especially with his calm, goosebump causing voice coupled with his mysterious personality. Hero Costume He like his younger brother doesn't have a traditional hero costume but instead has multiple different sets of suits that were tailored made for him. They were made of his families buisness's invention 'Flame Fibers' a special fiber made to withstand flames that reach at least 3,000 degrees. He also has two sets of specially design gloves, the first made by his family company they are a pair of black, metal-clad gloves. Personality & Traits Giovanni comes off as cold or even aloof at first but when he warms up to others he's a much kinder and caring person. This is because he became much more reserved after his mother, step mother, and best friend's passing away as he grew up. He's very intelligent and diligent in most regards always taking top spots in his classes and winning many awards growing up. Since he is the first born son in the family, he has the most responsibilities at upholding the family's status and takes pride in it. He has an affinity for classical music, art, literature, mostly due to his upbringing at his huge home. since it was filled with all of it. He even filled his dorm room with plenty of books and paintings, even a digital piano from Italy. He does not have any problem socializing with people, but keeps to himself due to lack of interest in others. Hence, he does not have many friends and others would have to make the first step. Giovanni is a firm believer of actions speaking louder than words or titles and will accept anyone as a friend if they seem genuine to him. This is because ever since he was young almost everyone was looking to gain something out of 'being his friend'. Once you become his friend though you quickly see that even though he was cold at first, you find out how reliable and loyal a person he is. Giovanni has a hell of a sweet tooth as he can't turn down a treat and offering him a sweet snack is usually the best way to start talking to him. Mostly because of both his birth mother and step mother would always make him plenty of sweets. This also goes with his along with his love and preference of home cooked meals over fast food. His favorite treat is gelato and if you offer him any he'll be puddy. If he does share his treats with someone they should consider that a strong sign of their friendship. He does mention despite his good looks and his pride, he is horrible and rather just bad at dealing with crushes since he's never even had a girlfriend. He was so deep in his studies and sports he never had a relationship or even confessed to any of his past crushes. This led to the girls in class jokingly say that women are his greatest weakness and note that he never really argues against any of this. When it comes down to fighting Giovanni can almost always maintain his poker face which messes with his foes. He prefers to fight up close and examine his foe. His analytical skills help him break down their fighting style and figure out their quirk. He uses the increased physical strength and durability of his quirk to outlast and overpower his enemies, but because of the intense heat his quirk emits he tends to like to fight alone. But overall Giovanni is dedicated to his strong sense of justice and those he cares deeply for. He is quick to jump into action to protect others, he especially dislikes when the strong abuse their power and pick on the weak. The goal Giovanni is set on as a hero is 'making the world a safer place for kids' which he admits is because he still holds pain from the loss of so many people early on in his life, feeling like his childhood was robbed from him. History Early Life Giovanni was born to a very wealthy and important Italian family. Early on in his life his mother was killed by a villain who managed to escape his captors and tried to use her as a hostage, sadly he ended up killing her. This would be one of the two deaths that would make him want to be a hero. After five years of being a single father, Dante Elio, found a woman and over time married her. She had a son of her own name Leonardo or just Leo. Road to Becoming a Hero Years came and went with Gio claiming plenty of awards in all the sports he played and developed an impressive intellect. He was being groomed to become the head of Elio Corp. so he was excelling in all his studies. While he was studying he read through passed crime records and saw how many crimes were being swept under the carpet because of their 'connections' to powerful crime figures. Many of the heroes were being paid off just like the police of the country. Later that same day he was told how his younger brother was saved by a hero and then Leo told all about the experience. Gio saw how happy and pumped Leo looked and Gio was the one with the idea Leo should become a hero. He said his younger brother has a 'heroic spirit'. This was something difficult for Gio as he wants his sibling to be safe but also hasn't seen Leo so pumped in so long. Gio was at Elio Corp. and was part of the group that created the 'Flame Fibers' when he had the idea of making a clothes out of them as his own 'hero suit' instead of a 'costume'. The idea of being a hero was always on his mind but he never thought he could be one as he knew he had to take up the family buisness. When he found more intrest in the corrupted hero system in his home country and saw it was mostly made of all top rank heroes. These heroes had powerful and potent quirks each was being paid off by plenty of criminals and villains. So Gio decided to enroll into hero courses at his private academy Dell'et`a Dell'oro. His goal is to become a hero to change things for a safe world for his younger brother. News came that Leo was attacked by a group of villains and was in the hospital. This drove a passion into Gio that gave him the resolve to move to Japan to watch over his sibling. U.A. Unlike his brother who applied to multiple schools Gio applied only for U.A. as it was only a train ride away from his brother. With his impressive grades and awards Gio decided he needed more power and control over his quirk. So he had hired those with similar quirks to train him and by the time of the end of the first term at U.A. he already out grew all of his trainers and was accepted into U.A. when it became a boarding school. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Agility: '''His quirk allows him to make huge long distance leaps around his environment and land with ease and grace. *'Talented Boxer': Since he began his mission to become a hero he hired coaches oi train him and even with no prior training he quickly proved adept to it. He outgrew his coaches rather quickly as he soaked up their teachings like a sponge. He's especially adept at the slugger boxing style. Soon he applied this with his '''Inner Mode' to drastically increase his striking power often being mistaken for having a strength enhancing quirk. *'Musical Talent': Gio is highly adept at playing the piano and saxophone as his talent won him a few awards in Italy. He even brought along a yamaha cvp 709 gp an extremely expensive digital piano. His classmates that have heard him play say his room sounds like a concert hall. *'Culinary Skills': Giovanni has a talent for cooking as well, a talent he picked up only recently after moving away from home and away from his family's personal chefs. He cooks especially great pastas. *'High Intellect': Academic speaking Gio has proven that his intellect is as big of an asset as he has scored perfect scores on all his tests and always took the top rank in his old school. He memorizes every detail of each of the constructs he turns his fire into. He is especially talented in science as he had developed the 'Flame Fibers' that his suits are made of. In plenty of fights he showed the ability to dissect his foe's quirk,their fighting styles and make an effective plan against them. **'Polyglot: '''Being able to speak a few languages from around the world either from necessity or just from his studies. He speaks english, italian, spanish and japanese. Quirk '''Thermal Ignition': A quirk born between his father's Furnace quirk and his birth mother's Blast Burn quirk. It has two abilities: Instead of just releasing flames from his body like his mother or generate fire inside his own body like his father. He can ignite flames inside his body to increase his physical abilities with thermal energy or he can freely manipulate the heat he emits when his quirk is active. While this quirk is active a flame burns on his forehead. He generates fire inside his own body like a furnace that increases his physical abilities with thermal energy. Using this power, Giovanni can leap to extraordinary heights and land with grace and ease, withstand critical attacks without flinching and inflict powerful blows with minimal movement. This also translates into his method of fighting as his already powerful right hooks are made even stronger by using his thermal energy to pack more power. This increase in strength is immense as only a few minutes after his quirk activated he can easily crush boulders and even punch through robots made of steel. The flames inside burn more intensely as his ability remains active, making his body release great amounts of heat. This heat makes it difficult for others to land effective strikes through as Gio manipulates it to create a potent and dense invisible aura. He can even use this dense heat to extend the range and force of his physical attacks. Weaknesses While his quirk has plenty of power and advantages. It does come with it's a fair share of weaknesses *This quirks 'fuel' is Gio's oxygen. Once he's used up a considerable amount of oxygen within his body or his breathing becomes irregular his quirk will weaken or shut off all together until he's regathered the oxygen to provide his flame's fuel. *Also when exposed to cold weather or rain his quirk slowly weakens as he struggles to keep himself warm. *He has to be very cautious with his quirk's heat as time passes to not hurt civilians *After using this quirk for too long his body will experience terrible fatigue needed to be helped to his feet after overuse Super Moves * Stats Equipment Unlike his brother he doesn't use much equipment as he has a higher level of control over his quirk but they do use similar gear. *'Burning Gloves: '''A pair of metal clad gloves that were maid for him by Elio Corp. They were made to increase his striking power and to withstand his intense heat. *'Maschera Nera: '''A long, black cloak with an upturned collar, red tassels, and cloak clasps with intricate designs. It is a cloak made to help him hide away as it lets cuts off all traces of heat and blends into it's darker surroundings. It was made with similar fibers that the rest of his hero suits to protect it from the flames. It was also made with the intent to keep him dry and warm even during the rain or cold to keep his quirk from weakening. Relationships *Leonardo Elio: He has deep care for Leo especially since he had lost both his mother and step mother to violent crimes. He is always looking out for his brother as he couldn't handle Leonardo getting into many dangerous situations overseas and Gio decided to move to Japan to be closer to him. But he also cares about his growth so he decided to enroll into U.A. as to be closer to his brother but not overbearing. Quotes *"yes...i would like some gelato." *"I believe the strong should protect the weak, but the weak should be careful of the strong." *"Blood or no blood he's my brother and i will fight to protect him!" Trivia *Elio is an Italian given name which refers to the element helium or from the Latin for the Greek sun-god Helios, a nod at his quirk. *He likes sweet food and treats *He is a very talented piano player *Gio is single and heterosexual but has never had a girlfriend Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Heroes in Training